


What's On You

by drkstangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [6]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, i dont beta this i die like a man, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: For Ted, Henry looked amazing regardless of what he was wearing. Henry had the same opinion about the other.Aka five times Henry surprised Ted with his look, and the one time Ted did it. (kind of, but not really)(i still suck at summary)





	What's On You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is supposed to be a 5+1 fic, but i dont think i did it right lmao. and i kind of gave up on this so yeah. i hope its still good.  
> Thank you for the lads in the tedgens discord server for helping me with these ideas.
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse any grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

1\. Henry’s tattoo was stunning.

It has been 4 months since Ted first asked Henry to go on a date with him. And it has been 2 months since he asked Henry to be his boyfriend. So far, everything has been amazing. Henry was a really great guy, and Ted loved him -but don’t tell Henry, not yet. 

They’ve been to a lot of date. Cinema, fancy restaurant, crappy restaurant, pub. But tonight was special. Henry invited Ted for a dinner at his own place. This would be the first time he visited Henry’s house. He would be lying if he said he’s not looking forward to it. 

Ted arrived at Henry’s house around 6 PM. Not a house, a mansion. The first thing that came to his mind was,  _ how is this guy so fucking rich? _ Henry has told him before that his house is  _ quite _ big, but not THIS big. Henry chuckled when his lover expressed those thought. He gave Ted a house tour before they went to the dining room.

“I hope you like pasta,” Henry said as he lead Ted there.

“I love pasta,” Ted replied. His eyes looked all around the house as he followed Henry. A few painting was on display here and there. As they stepped into the dining room, Ted could smell the delicious food.

Henry cooked the dinner himself, some fettuccine carbonara and salad. Simple dishes, but they tasted like heaven on Ted’s mouth. Ted closed his eyes and threw his head back, a moan escaped his mouth, “It’s so good.”

Henry laughed, “Is it that good?” Ted nodded, “Thank you, Ted.” They continued the dinner, talking about their day, cracking jokes here and there. The dinner ended at around 7:30 PM.

“I’ve prepared some movies for us to watch. Do you want to…?” offered Henry. Ted accepted the offer immediately. By the time the movie’s over, it was 10 PM. 

“Um, Ted. I was wondering if…” Henry stopped in the middle of his sentence. Ted raised one of his eyebrow.

“Would you stay for the night? I mean, we don’t have to do anything, just… I’m not ready for ‘that’, but… yeah,” Henry rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed.

“Sure, I’m more than okay with cuddling for the rest of the night,” Ted shrugged. Henry covered his face out of embarrassment. Ted smiled, “You are so adorable.”

“Great, we can… sleep in my room. Or you can use the guest bedroom if you want. I’ll go change my clothes, then we can continue watching movies or something,” after he got a thumbs up from Ted, Henry left the living room.

Ted played with his phone when he waited for Henry. He then realized that he didn’t bring any spare clothes since staying over was not part of the plan.  _ I’ll go ask Henry if he has anything I can wear _ , he thought as he stood up and walked to the house’s master bedroom.

“‘Henry, do you have any-” Ted definitely forgot to knock the door before opening it. Usually he would regret doing it. But now, he thanked himself -maybe he shouldn’t. 

He was greeted by a squealing, shirtless Henry, back facing him. “Holy shit,” Ted whispered, “You never told me you have a tattoo.”

Henry did have a tattoo. A tattoo of a butterfly sitting on a flower, from his shoulder all the way to his hip. 

The tattoo was truly  _ stunning _ .

Henry took a random t-shirt and tried to cover his body with it. “Good God, learn to knock the door next time!” 

“I’m sorry! I’m closing my eyes,” Ted covered his eyes with his hand. After a few second, Henry finally said, “You can open your eyes now.”

“I’m really sorry. It’s a bad habit of me, I know. I’m trying to fix it,” Ted closed the door behind him.

“It’s alright, just… yeah,” silence took over the room.

“So, you never told me you have a tattoo before,” Ted broke the silence.

“I got them when I was in college,” Henry’s face was still red. He rubbed his nape, embarrassed

Ted nodded, “Do they have any meaning?”

“Not really, My friend made the design though.”

“It’s really beautiful,” praised Ted. He slowly walked toward Henry.

Henry smiled at the compliment, “Thank you, it hasn't been touched up in a really long time.”

“It’s still very stunning,” Ted stood in front of Henry. “Can i kiss you?” 

Henry smiled and nodded, “Yes you can.”

Ted cupped Henry’s face and pulled him into a kiss.

“You are so beautiful,” Ted couldn't stop complimenting Henry.

Henry chuckled, “You are really pretty too, Ted.”

Ted’s eyes lighted up, “This is the first time someone call me pretty.”

Henry pinched his boyfriend’s cheek, “Yes, you are pretty.”

 

2\. Henry in hoodie was adorable.

Ted was having a day “off” from work. Well, not really. He had a permission to stay at home, but he still had a lot of work to do. Added with the whole reason he asked his boss for a day off in the first place. Henry was sick. This did not surprise Ted. He knew that his lover frequently pushed himself a little too hard without thinking about his own health. 

Yesterday when Henry got home, he looked really pale. His head was spinning, he said. Later at night, his body temperature got higher and Henry started coughing. 

This morning, Ted checked his temperature and it’s not getting better. Lucky for Henry, he didn’t have any class that day. So Ted decided to called his boss and asked for a day off. That way, he could take care of his sick boyfriend. That didn’t mean Ted’s free from his job, though.

There he was, sitting in their shared office, on his side of the room, typing some reports that he had to send to his boss in 4 hours. He checked the clock. 11:50 AM, it’s almost time for lunch. He left the office and went to the kitchen. 

_ Now, what should I make for Henry? _ he looked at what’s on their refrigerator and cabinets.  _ Cream soup sounds nice. _

The soup took almost an hour to be made. With a tray with soup, a glass of water, and medicine on his hand, he went upstairs to their shared bedroom. Henry was asleep, soft snores were heard from him. Ted put the tray on the table beside their bed. He sat on the bed and put his hand on Henry’s forehead. He sighed, Henry’s temperature was still higher than normal, but at least he’s getting better. Ted gave him a kiss on his forehead before he left the room to continue his work.

After a few minutes of staring at his laptop screen, Ted was surprised by a quiet call of his name, “Teddy.” Ted’s body jerked, he stroked his chest and exhaled. 

“Jesus, love. Don’t surprise me like- Oh my god you look so cute.”

There was Henry, standing at the door and rubbing his eyes. He was wearing sweatpants and Ted’s hoodie that’s too big for him -it’s too big for Ted too, but Ted wouldn’t look as cute as Henry in it. 

Henry looked really _ adorable _ .

Henry whined, “Teddy.” He walked to his boyfriend and sat on his thigh, facing sideway. He leaned his body to Ted’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

Ted wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “God, you look so cute in my hoodie. Well you took it without my permission but I can’t even be mad.”

“No, I don’t. I'm sick, I look horrible,” Henry covered his face. 

“Trust me, you look good at all time,” Ted kissed Henry’s cheek. Henry smiled and returned the kiss.

“Have you eaten you soup?” asked Ted.

Henry shook his head, “No.”

“Eat it then.”

“Feed me.”

“I’m working.”

“Please,” Henry pouted and stared at Ted.

Ted groaned and rolled his eyes, “You are too adorable. I can’t resist you.” Henry chuckled, “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

 

3\. Henry in crop top and skinny jean is hot.

July 14th. It was a hot day, the sun was blazing. It was too hot to go outside, so Ted and Henry decided to spend the day in their home. Eating ice cream, drinking cold beverages, watching movies and TV shows, and playing video games.  Yes, Henry played video games. Only because Ted dragged him into playing. “It will be fun, I promise,” Henry could only roll his eyes and agreed to play, he’s bored too so what else could he do?

Of course, before they started playing, Ted taught him how to play the game. And Henry was actually having fun with the racing game that they’re playing. He managed to win a race or two.

“Hey, to make it more fun, let’s place some bet,” suggested Ted when the had a break in the middle of the game. Henry raised his eyebrow, interested with the offer. 

“The winner can ask the loser to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, for 24 hours. The 24 hours mark can start whenever the winner want. What do you think?” Ted offered his hand.

Henry thought for a while, “Only one thing, but for an entire day.”

Ted shrugged, “Sure. I’m good with that.”

Henry took Ted’s hand and shook it, “Deal.”

They played multiple round of the game. Unsurprisingly, Ted won, three points more than Henry to be exact. Ted raised both of his hand, celebrating his victory, while Henry sighed in defeat.

“Fine, what do you want me to do?” Ted hummed, a smirk on his face. He tapped his finger to his chin, acting like he’s thinking hard.

“You know what, I’ll think about it later. It may start tomorrow, who knows,” Ted shrugged. Henry groaned.

.

_ July 15th. _

“Babe, have you seen my blue shirt?” Ted shouted from their bedroom. 

“Walk in closet,” Henry shouted back from their shared office. “‘Kay, thanks,” said Ted as he walked to their closet. Soon as he got there, he started looking for his shirt. Instead of finding what he’s looking for, he found a stack of clothes that he never saw before.  _ Am i that ignorant or are these clothes just appeared? These must be Henry’s, right? _

Curiosity took over him, Ted picked some of those clothes up. Some of them were football jerseys, some were random t-shirts. A few of them were more special. 

_ Holy damn _ . These were definitely crop tops. Blue, white, even pink. They looked like they belong in 1980s movies or music videos. 

“Have you found the shirt? Oh,” Henry who was walking into the closet stopped on his track when he saw what’s on Ted’s hands.

A smirk was formed of Ted’s lips, “I know what I want for my reward.”

Ted could see Henry getting nervous, “You remember that tomorrow we’re going on a picnic with Emma and Paul right?” Henry could only nodded, “I want you to wear this tomorrow.”

Henry groaned, “No! The last time I wore that was in college. Beside, I don’t have any pants to match that.”

Ted shook his head, “You agreed to the bet. And, you have that skinny jean that you never wear.”

Henry sighed, “I’m not even sure if they still fit.”

Ted shrugged, “You can try them now.” 

Henry rolled his eyes, “Fine, give me that.” He took the crop top from Ted’s hand. He then took his -one and only- jean from the drawer and left to tried them. Ted waited there, filled with expectation.

“Happy?” Henry finally returned.

Ted turned his head. His eyes widened, “Good fucking God.”

Henry was standing at the closet door. The crop top covered only his chest, showing his slightly toned abs -Henry worked out sometimes. The skinny jean wrapped his long legs perfectly.

Henry looked very,  _ very hot _ .

Seeing Ted’s reaction, Henry smirked, “Do you like it?” 

Ted nodded, “Very.” His eyes wandered back and forth from Henry’s head to his feet. “God, I really want to kiss you now.”

Henry laughed, “What’s stopping you?” He winked. Ted practically sprinted through the room and smashed his lips to Henry’s roughly. Henry threw his hands around Ted’s neck.

Ted cut the kiss to complimented his lover again, “How are you so fucking hot.” Henry chuckled, “You are hot too, Teddy.” Their lips met each other again, and they stayed in that position for God knows how long.

 

4\. Henry with leather jumpsuit and heels was sexy.

_ October 29th _ . 

Halloween was definitely one of Ted’s favorite holiday. There’s no actual reason why he liked it, he just did. Henry was indifferent about it. But when Emma and Paul invited them to a costume party, they agreed to go immediately. Emma always threw the best parties, afterall. 

“Have you decided on your costume yet? For tomorrow,” asked Henry. They were having their dinner.

“Yep,” replied Ted shortly. He shoved a spoonful of his food into his mouth.

“Really? What are you going to wear?” 

“Remember the banana suit I showed you yesterday?” Ted said while chewing.

“No! Don’t you dare wear that to the party!” Henry  _ almost _ slammed his spoon to the table.

“Why not? I’m the one who wear it, not you.”

“Because I’ll be the one who’s embarrassed, not your shameless brain.”

Ted rolled his eyes, “I’m joking, babe. I will be a vampire. Fake teeth, colored contact lense, that’s it.”

Henry nodded, “Good.”

“What about you?” asked Ted.

“Oh, um, it’s a secret,” Ted groaned at Henry’s answer, “You have to wait until tomorrow to see it.”

“Are you gonna wear something like a lingerie or something,” Ted jokingly guessed. 

“Well, not exactly,” Ted choked on his food when he heard Henry’s reply. He coughed a few times, he then stared at his boyfriend with widened eyes.

“I am not wearing lingerie. But, ‘ Halloween is the one day a year when a girl can dress up like a total slut and no other girls can say anything else about it,” Henry winked. He continued his dinner like nothing happened, while Ted stared at him with open mouth. Ted definitely couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

.

_ October 30th _ .

Ted was ready with his costume. He’s wearing a black shirt with rolled sleeves and black jeans. Fake fangs was on his mouth, some dried fake blood dripped from the corner of his mouth to his shirt. He was sitting on a couch in their living room, waiting for Henry to finish whatever he’s doing. 

Ted was playing some game on his phone. He didn’t notice that somebody else was in the room with him, until said person touched his shoulder. Ted jumped from his seat. 

“Holy shit, Henry fucking Hidgens.” Ted cursed because of two things. One, because Henry surprised him. Two, because of Henry’s costume.

Henry was wearing a black leather jumpsuit that looked like it belong to cat woman, a black belt around his waist. A police hat sat on top of his head. A pair of black boot heels on his feet.

Henry looked extremely  _ sexy. _

“What do you think?” asked Henry. Ted’s mouth was hanging open. 

“Henry. Fucking. Hidgens. Why, what, how are you so hot?” Ted slapped his own cheeks, making sure he’s not dreaming.

Henry chuckled. He walked around the couch and stood in front of Ted. He put his hands on Ted’s shoulder, “You are a really handsome vampire too.” He then pulled Ted’s collar, pulling him into a passionate kiss that last for a few minutes.

“Let’s ditch the party. I wanna stay here with you.”

“No can do, Richards.”

 

5\. Henry in suit was amazing.

It was a beautiful spring day. Flowers was starting to bloom. The sun was shining, rays of it shone through the windows’ curtain, illuminating the bedroom.   
  
Unlike any other day, Ted was up before Henry. He blinked his eyes a couple times, getting used to the brightness of the room. Henry was still asleep in his embrace, his face was buried to Ted’s chest, one arm around his back. Ted almost fell back to dreamland when he remembered what day it was.   
  
Ted groaned and sat up. He shook his boyfriend’s body lightly. “Henry, babe, wake up,” Henry replied with a whine. “It’s Paul and Emma’s wedding day, remember? We need to get there early,” Henry sat up and hugged Ted.   
  
“What do you want to eat for breakfast?” Ted asked.   
  
“Toast, bacon,” Henry mumbled, still very sleepy.   
  
“Go shower, I’ll make our breakfast,” Henry nodded and stood up. He walked toward the bathroom, eyes half closed. Ted chuckled and got up, leaving the bedroom and went to the kitchen.   
  
A few minutes after, Ted’s finished cooking the breakfast. The house was filled with the delicious smell of bacon. He waited for Henry on the dining table, playing with his phone.    
  
“It smells so good. I’m hungry,” Ted heard Henry’s voice from the hallway. “Go get ready, Ted,” Henry said as he stepped in the dining room.    
  
Ted’s attention was still on his phone. He then looked up to talked to Henry, “Let’s eat first, I’ll get ready-- Holy shit you look so fucking good,” he cut his own sentence.   
  
Ted knew his boyfriend wore blazer and turtleneck shirt practically everyday. But this was different. Henry in dark blue suit with a bow tie and a flower on his left chest pocket. Ted was very much impressed with how good-looking his boyfriend was.

Henry looked so,  _ so _ _amazing_.    
  
Henry’s face flushed from the compliment, “Thank you, Ted.”   
  
Ted stood up and approached his boyfriend who’s standing at the dining room entrance. He held Henry’s face and kissed his lips. “Good God, you look so amazing.”   
  
Henry laughed and returned the kiss, “Thanks a lot, love.” Ted brought their lips together again.    
  
“Can I have you as my breakfast instead?”   
  
“No!”

 

\+ 1. Ted in suit looked dashing.

After a few minutes of Ted complimenting Henry’s look, they finally sat and started their breakfast. 

“Have you prepared your suit?” asked Henry. 

Ted’s attention was on the TV that they had in the dining room, “Um, yeah. Should I wear the black one or blue?”

“If you want us to match then wear the blue one,” suggested Henry. He was busy with his phone, texting with the bride of the wedding, Emma. “But if you want to wear the black one you can. Both of them look good.”

Ted hummed, “Should I shave my mustache?”

Henry answered almost instantly, “Yes. I mean if you want to. But if you want to keep it, it’s fine.”

Ted looked at his boyfriend with no clear expression. Henry gave him a innocent-yet-guilty smile. “Do you hate my mustache that much?”

“No, I don’t hate it. You can do whatever you want. I love you and you know that,” Henry reached for Ted’s hand and held it.

Ted squinted at his lover, “Sure.”

They continued their breakfast, occasionally one of them would give a comment about the show that’s playing on the TV. 

“I’ll go get ready now,” Ted stood up and left the dining room. Henry replied with a short “Okay.”

After Henry’s done with his food, he took his and Ted’s plates and put them in the dishwasher. He turned off the TV on the dining room and moved to their living room. Ted might took a while to get ready, so Henry decided to read a book as he wait for his lover to be done. 

Almost one hour passed when Henry heard Ted walking down the stairs. “Sorry I took a while. And I decided to go with the blue suit,” said Ted as he walked into the room. 

Henry put his book down on the coffee table in front of him. He stood up and turned to look at his lover. A soft “Wow” left his mouth.

Ted was wearing a blue suit that matched Henry’s perfectly. His hair was slicked back and he did shave his mustache. A tie wrapped around his white shirt’s collar and instead of flower, a small rainbow pin was present on his left chest pocket. 

Ted looked absolutely  _ dashing _ .

“I shaved my mustache too. It’s been a while, so why not,” Ted shrugged. Henry didn’t say anything. Ted chuckled, “Do you like how I look?”

Henry nodded, “I do. You look amazing.” 

“Thank you,” Ted jokingly bowed. 

“I see you’re using the pin that I gave you,” Henry pointed at the little rainbow on his chest. 

“Yeah, I think it looks good here,” Ted adjusted the pin. 

“It does. Also, this is the first time I see you in suit,” Henry pointed out, “You look great in them.”

“Thank you. You look amazing too.” Ted wrapped his arms around Henry’s waist. Their lips met each other for a few second.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late to the ceremony,” said Henry. They both walked to the front door and left the house.

“Hey Henry.”

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
